Bad News For Remnant
by Le MAO XXIII
Summary: The world of Remnant is about to be shaken to its core by bad news...as in "Bad News" Barrett. Witness as this WWE superstar delivers bad news to all the RWBY characters and trolls them. Who is safe from this trolling, bearded Brit? No one, that's who. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Ruby Rose

**A/N: Here is yet **_**another**_** idea that couldn't just stay in my head. Seriously, this is my fourth story, now.**

***Sigh***

**Anyway, this was inspired by one-shots made by ****UltimateWarriorFan4Ever****. This person made four one-shots involving "Bad News" Barrett. If you wanna check them out, here are the titles:**

**Bad News for Geoff**** (Wrestling/Total Drama crossover)**

**Scarah Gets Some Bad News**** (Wrestling/Monster High)**

**Bad News For A Happy Apple**** (Wrestling/Ever After High)**

**Shawn Meets Bad News Barrett!**** (Wrestling/Total Drama crossover)**

**Whether or not you've seen or even heard of certain franchises doesn't really matter. "Bad News" Barrett is hilarious in these one-shots.**

**Shout out to ****UltimateWarriorFan4Ever**** for letting me do this, as well as letting me use the cover image from one of the one-shots.**

**Without further ado, here is my first crossover story. The first RWBY/Wrestling (or Wrestling/RWBY?) crossover. **

* * *

_Disclamer: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. WWE and its wrestlers are owned by Vince McMahon. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruby Rose**

* * *

Ruby Rose was currently in the forge area of Beacon Academy, making slight adjustments to her weapon, Crescent Rose, or as she likes to call it, her "sweetheart", while humming a little tune to herself.

She really liked how things were going in her life right now. She was attending her dream school (having got in two years early), she had a great partner and friend, Weiss Schnee (who could be a little cold at times, but is actually a nice person), and she was the leader of her team, Team RWBY (the "B" being Blake Belladonna and the "Y" being Ruby's half-sister, Yang Xiao Long).

Overall, she was happy.

…

…

The happy moment Ruby was having was ruined by a shadow appearing over her. She turned around…

…

…

…and found a man looming over her!

"AAAUUUUGGHH!" Ruby yelped in surprise, stumbling back a little.

The man in question was wearing a formal black suit. He was rather tall and well-built, and had a full clean-shaven beard. He was currently smiling evilly at Ruby. She could tell that this guy was bad news…

…

…

…as in "Bad News" Barrett.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a thick British accent that was full of sarcasm. "Did I startle you?"

"Oh course you did!" Ruby shouted indignantly.

"Well, too bad Ruby Rose!"

Ruby gave the man a curious look. "How do you know my name?"

"I study a lot, wanker (or is it wankette?)," Barrett replied. "In fact, there was a lot I had to read up on when it comes to this world."

"Oh…wait, was that an insult?!" She paused. "What do you mean this world?"

"Nunya."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Nunya what?"

"Nunya damn business."

"Hey!"

Barrett smirked. "Anyway, the name's 'Bad News' Barrett. I came to ask: would you say that you like being a huntress-in-training?"

"Well yeah, duh," Ruby said as though it were common sense. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's very nauseating and gut-cringing, Miss Rose," Barrett nodded. "However, I'm afraid I've got some bad news!"

"Wh-what kind of bad news?"

"Bad…really bad. But first." He pulled out a plate of cookies from out of nowhere and placed it on a table. "Here."

Ruby squealed in delight and devoured the cookies at a fast pace. In five seconds flat, all the cookies were gone. She let out a cute burp before wiping her mouth clean.

"That was so~ good! So what did you-?"

Ruby stopped when she realized Barrett was no longer there. When she looked to where she had been working on her weapon, she found that Crescent Rose was no longer there. She gasped, her eyes widening.

Who would dare take her precious "sweetheart"?!

"Ahem!"

She turned towards the sound and found "Bad News" Barrett near an open window…

…

…

…with Crescent Rose in his possession!

"The bad news…is that you'll never get to realize your dream of being a huntress!" He waved Crescent Rose in the air. "Especially since your 'sweetheart' is now mine! Thank you very much!" He brought out a gavel and bonked a random student on the head three times ("Hey!"), then raised his arms high and dry in victory before leaping out the window.

A dark aura suddenly enveloped Ruby, her hair covering her eyes. She only had one thought:

_He took…my _precious_!_

* * *

"Heh, she never saw it coming."

"Bad News" Barrett had made it to the front of the auditorium before stopping to rest. He gave Crescent Rose a look-over.

"Huh, this is lighter than I thought it'd be…makes sense. She didn't look all that strong." He inspected every inch of it. "How the bloody hell do I turn it into its compact form? Can't go running around with it in its scythe form, now can I?"

He found what looked like a button on the handle. "Ah, here we go." He pushed it and the scythe folded into its compact form…nearly cutting off Barrett's hand.

"BLOODY HELL!"

He dropped it in the fear that it could cut his hand off. He inspected his hand to be sure that it was not cut in any way. Glaring at the now compact weapon, he picked it up.

"Why someone would make a scythe that is also a gun is something I'll never understand."

Placing it under his arm, he walked away…

…

…

…only to stop when he sensed what felt like a dark aura behind him.

Slowly and fearfully, he turned around and found Ruby was standing there menacingly. He could not see her eyes, due to her hair covering them.

"Give her back," she hissed in a Gollum-like voice.

Barrett gulped audibly. "E-Excuse me?"

"Give me back…my PRECIOUS!"

Yelping in fear, Barrett tossed Crescent Rose at Ruby, who caught it effortlessly. Turning a complete 180 (both figuratively and literally), she cradled the weapon affectionately as though it were a baby.

"There, there, my 'sweetheart'," she said sweetly to Crescent Rose. "Everything's alright now."

Having recovered from his state of fear, Barrett walked towards Ruby. He stopped right behind her, readying his elbow.

"Actually, everything is _not_ alright, Miss Rose."

She turned to glare at him. "And just _what_ do you-?"

**POW!**

She never got to finish her question, for 'Bad News' Barrett delivered a Bull Hammer to her head, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Barrett knelt down and scoffed at her. "Not so scary now, are you?"

He stood back up and sneered at an unconscious Ruby. "And by the way…I pissed in the batter those cookies were made of. So you just ate piss! Thank you very much!

Barrett took out his gavel and bonked the same random student from earlier on the head three times (Hey!) and raised his arms in victory. He then walked away.

The random student, who was rubbing his head in pain, looked back and forth between the retreating form of "Bad News" Barrett and the unconscious form of Ruby Rose.

…

…

…

"I should probably take her to the infirmary," he finally said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. Also yes, Ruby went all Gollum on Barrett for a moment there.**

**In case you all say something about Barrett hitting a little girl like that...he trolls, all right. Plus, Ruby has Aura (which Barrett knew since he had done a lot of studying on Remnant), so she's fine...maybe.**

**I will be going in order, so Weiss is next. That'll be interesting. Not that it's just Team RWBY. There will be others.**

**Speaking of which, be sure to leave a review on what you think of this story. If you want to know what happens next, be sure to follow and fav this story.**

**Well, that's all for now. Need to work on my other stories.**

**LATERS!**


	2. Weiss Schnee

**A/N: For some reason, I wanted to get this chapter done, despite the other stories I gotta work on. Then again…it's Bad News Barrett. I couldn't help myself.**

**So, without further ado, here's Barrett and Weiss.**

* * *

_Disclamer: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. WWE and its wrestlers are owned by Vince McMahon._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Weiss Schnee**

* * *

Weiss was on one knee, hands clasping her weapon Myrtenaster for balance, panting. She had just finished training against the training bots that looked strangely similar to the battle droids of the Star Wars prequel trilogy that everyone seems to have a problem with.

Seriously, what do people have against this trilogy?! There was nothing wrong wi-, whoops, getting off track here.

Anyway, after resting, Weiss stood up and walked back to the weapons locker room. She felt proud that she had dispatched those droids with ease…though, to be fair, all they did was shoot at her, and they had terrible mobility.

As she reached her weapon locker she punched in the combination and opened it…

…

…

…only to find a man there!

"AAAUUUUGGHH!" Weiss yelped in surprise, falling to the floor.

The man in her locker was dressed in a formal black suit, had a full clean shaven beard, and an evil smirk on his face. He pulled out a gavel and banged the inside of the locker ten times before speaking to Weiss in a thick, British accent.

"Weiss Schnee, can I have some decorum, please?" He paused. "Hey, that sort of rhymed."

Ignoring that last part, Weiss got up and glared at the man who startled her.

"Who are you?! And why were you in my locker?!"

"The name's Bad News Barrett, miss!" he replied. "As for your second question…I'm not really sure. I just…found myself in here."

He stepped out of the locker and stood before Weiss, looking down on her.

"So, Miss Schnee," Barrett began. "I have a question for you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Would you say that you're…happy with how the Schnee Dust Company is operating as of late?"

Weiss's eyes narrowed at this. "And just _why_ are you asking this?"

"Just curious," he replied, feigning innocence.

Despite being suspicious, Weiss decided to go with it.

"Well, I'm not happy, if you have to ask. I've been fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he's taken control, our business has operated in a…moral gray area."

Barrett scoffed. "From what I've read and heard, _that's_ putting it lightly."

Weiss grit her teeth, but otherwise continued. "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything."

Weiss's eyes fill with determination as she finished. "My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"I see," Barrett said, nodding. "As gut-cringing as that sounds, I'm afraid I've got some bad news!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow again. "And just _what_ would that be?"

"Well, Miss Schnee," he replied, smirking. "Your company has fallen too far into that 'moral gray area' that you were talking about to the point where it is beyond saving. Your company will only be known as a horribly shady company with controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Unbeknownst to Barrett, Weiss started to get angry tick marks.

"Then again, it's not surprising," Barrett scoffed. "Your father's a real piece of work. He's worse than me! And I'd be willing to bet that, when it comes to you, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Weiss was starting to reach her breaking point. One more remark from this horrible man and she'd-

"By the way, I pissed in your locker a couple of minutes before you came along, so enjoy the smell of piss while you still can, because it's not leaving your locker anytime soon! Thank you very much!"

Barrett banged the locker with his gavel before smiling and raising his hands in victory. He then took his leave…

…

…

…just as Weiss reached her breaking point.

Weiss conjured a glyph that flung Barrett into the air ("What the bloody hell?!"). She then conjured several glyphs that held Barrett in the air. A final glyph lifted Weiss into the air where she could be face to face with the conniving Brit.

"Oi, you'd best let me down or else-!"

"Or. Else. What." She sneered, anger laced in each word. This got Barrett to shut up and adopt a look of fear.

"Now, now Miss Schnee," he said, sweating a little. "There's no need for-."

Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Barrett's neck, effectively shutting him up.

"Now see here, you…you…horrible man!" she shouted angrily. "The Schnee Dust Company may be doing things that people would find…unethical. That doesn't mean that it can't be saved! When I take my place as head of the company, I will right the wrongs my father has committed!"

Barrett gulped audibly. "I-If you s-say so-." The tip of Myrtenaster inched closer to his neck, again shutting him up.

"I'm not done talking yet," she said through gritted teeth. "As for your second comment, let me tell you: I. Am. Nothing! Like. My. FATHER!"

Barrett attempted to say something, only for the tip of Myrtenaster to be right at his neck to the point where if he said or did anything, it would pierce him. He held his breath.

"Finally," she said, her eyes ablaze with anger and hatred. "YOU WILL CLEAN MY WEAPON LOCKER THIS INSTANT!"

She pulled her weapon away from Barrett. "Are we clear?"

Barrett nodded rapidly.

"Good." She lowered herself back to the ground and waved the other glyphs away, causing Barrett to fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"OOF!"

Barrett stood up, patting himself for dust. He then glared at Weiss, who returned the glare at full force.

"Well?" she finally asked.

"Well, what?" he sneered.

"Well, get to it," she said, gesturing to her locker. "My locker's not going to clean itself."

Barrett scoffed and walked up to her in an attempt to intimidate her with the height difference.

"If you think I _actually_ intend to go through with that, then you're more naïve than that girl in red."

"Why you-," Weiss stopped when her mind registered that last part. "Wait, girl in red?"

"Yeah, that Ruby girl. You're partner if I did my research right."

Weiss glared at the man. "And just _how_ do you know Ruby?"

I had just spoken to her," he replied, smirking. "Last I heard, she was in the infirmary."

Weiss was shocked. "W-why is she in the infirmary?"

"Best go see for yourself."

Weiss immediately took off for the infirmary, barely hearing the last thing Barrett said.

"Don't mind me! I'll just be here dealing with your locker!"

When Weiss disappeared from sight, Barrett scoffed. "Yeah right. Just wait till you see what's waiting for you when you get back." He moved patted his right elbow as he said this.

* * *

Weiss was making her way to the locker room after her visit to the infirmary. As she did, steam was literally coming out of her ears. Her face was red in anger, and she left imprints of her heels in the ground with each step she took.

Needless to say, she was pissed.

When she had arrived at the infirmary, she found an unconscious Ruby. The nurse had said that a student brought her in, saying that a bearded man in a black formal suit who spoke with an accent had knocked her unconscious. Upon hearing that description, Weiss immediately knew who it was that knocked out Ruby.

Weiss arrived at the locker room and headed straight for her locker, her weapon at the ready. As she arrived, she found that Barrett was no longer there. What she _did_ find was her locker with the words "#BNB" spray-painted all over.

Let's just say this did not quell Weiss's anger.

"When I get my hands on that man, I'll-!"

"You'll do what, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss turned towards where the voice came from-

**POW!**

-and was immediately knocked out by a Bull Hammer, courtesy of our favorite deliverer of bad news.

Barrett knelt down and sneered at an unconscious Weiss. "I'll tell you what you're going to do…nothing! Because you just got knocked the fuck out!"

He snatched Weiss's scroll and looked through the messaging area.

"Heh, in her anger, she didn't bother to text her teammates." Barrett chuckled evilly. "How convenient."

He put the scroll back and picked up Myrtenaster.

"Hmm…well, I _am_ good at fencing, if I do say so myself."

He performed some playful jabs with Myrtenaster…

…

…

…only to accidently stab a familiar random student in the shoulder!

"AGH!" the random student shouted.

Barrett looked at the student…then at Myrtenaster…then at an unconscious Weiss…before pulling out a rag and wiping his fingerprints off it and placing it in Weiss's hand. He then wiped any other fingerprints off the weapon and scroll.

Satisfied, he stood up and looked at the random student.

"I was never here," Barrett said, raising his gavel threateningly. "We clear?"

_Another rhyme!_ He thought.

The random student nodded his head rapidly. Barrett smirked.

"Good."

Raising his arms in victory, Barrett walked away.

…

…

…

The random student sighed. "Two more for the infirmary, then."

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter done! Bad News Barrett is certainly having fun. The others, especially that random student, not so much.**

**Anyway, next up is Blake. Plenty of bad news there, what with her past and all.**

**Be sure to follow, fav, and review!**

**LATERS!**


	3. Blake Belladonna

**A/N: Alright! I finally update! Now I just have to deal with my other stories…ugh.**

**Anyway, not much to say really. Haven't updated due to a thing called life…also, I had other stories.**

**NO MORE TALKING! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. WWE and its wrestler's belong to Vince McMahon._

* * *

**Blake Belladonna**

* * *

Blake was currently in the library of Beacon Academy, reading her Ninjas of Love book…which was _totally_ not smut. There's no reason for her to be reading smut. Why would she be reading smut? She wouldn't, that's why. So she's not.

She firmly denies her team's claims that Ninjas of Love is smut. It's not! It's creative literature!

They simply do not understand the greatness that is Ninjas of Love. How could they? They were simple minded, unable to grasp the creativity it took to write this wonder of a book.

Anyone who does not share her understanding of the book is a heretic.

And heretics burned…by her hand-

Blake shook her head.

_Wow_, she thought. _I _might_ be getting carried away here._

Perhaps she should stop reading….

Yeah right! And miss out on whether Akimoto proclaims his love for the one he is supposed to kill and hopefully ravage her to their heart's content?

No chance in hell!

…

…

…

…

…

_Why do I feel like that's a reference to something? _She thought.

Seeing that more students were coming into the library, Blake resolved to grab a random book from the shelves so that she could read her "creative literature" in secret.

She walked to the shelves and looked at each book carefully. While it didn't really matter which book she chose since she was dubbed a "bookworm", she wanted to make sure that no one would question what she was reading.

As she was skimming across titles, she heard a faint sound coming from the other side of the bookcase. From what she could tell, it sounded like…breathing?

Thanks to her Faunus hearing, she was able to deduce that the breathing was coming from the other side of the book in front of her.

She thought, _I'm gonna pull out this book and find the face of a man on the other side, aren't I?_

Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the book…

…

…

…

…and lo and behold, there was in fact a man, a bearded man to be exact, who was currently grinning evilly at her.

"Why hello there Miss-."

**THOMP!**

"AUGH, BLOODY HELL!"

Blake had promptly slid the book back into the shelf with authority, intentionally hitting the man's face…specifically his nose. She walked away, feeling that the guy was bad news…

…

…

…as in "Bad News" Barrett.

Said wrestler was currently nursing his nose. Ensuring it wasn't broken or anything, he stalked after the girl who slammed a book in his face.

"Oi!" he snarled. "It's not polite to slam a book in someone's face!"

Blake stopped and turned, a calm expression on her face. "It's also not polite to try and scare someone like that. If anything, I should accuse you of stalking me."

Barrett paused for a moment. "…You win this round."

"I always do." Blake turned to leave.

"No hold on just a minute!"

Blake sighed and turned to face Barrett. "What?"

"Well, first of all, the name's Bad News Barrett, Miss Belladonna."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"I did my research. And let's just say that-." He not-so-subtly glanced at her bow. "-I might know a little secret of yours."

Blake widened her eyes. How could this man know?

"Or better yet." He pulled out a drawing. "_Two_ little secrets."

Blake saw the picture and was shocked.

It was the symbol of the White Fang.

Blake's team knew that she was not only a Faunus (proven by the cat ears hidden within her bow), but also an ex-member of the White Fang, an organization of Faunus who protested for Faunus rights. Eventually, the leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. The new leader had taken a more…violent approach to gain their rights. It was working too, thought the humans were treating them as equals not out of respect, but with fear. This was the reason she had left.

But how did this man know about her time with the White Fang?

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and held it against Barrett's neck.

"BLOODY HELL! Do _all_ the students here carry their weapons with them everywhere they go?!"

"Shut. Up." She hissed. "How do you know about me?"

Barrett chuckled. "Like I said, I did my research." He pushed the weapon away from his neck. "Relax, if I was going to rat you out, I would've done it already."

That didn't really calm Blake down. Did this guy really expect her to take his word for it?

"Look…I just wanted a quick word with you."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Why'd you leave?"

Blake was shocked. Was he asking why she left the White Fang?

"W-Well…I left because I no longer believed in how the White Fang saw fit to gain equality. They turned violent, and I didn't want to aid in that violence. I decided that I would dedicate my life to being a Huntress."

Barrett stroked his beard in thought. "I see…very nauseating, indeed."

Blake glared at him.

"Though I've got to ask…what did you do while with the White Fang during its turn to violence?"

"That's none of your business," Blake replied.

"Perhaps not…though I could speculate."

He raised a finger. "Kidnappings." He raised another finger. "Dust robberies." Another finger. "Train heists." Blake actually flinched at that, which made Barrett smirk. "Perhaps even a bit of murd-."

Gambol Shroud was at his neck again. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!"

Barrett was startled, but he recomposed himself.

'What's wrong?" He asked in feux innocence. "I'm just speculating. It's all hypothethical. Besides, you don't seem like the type who would take a life…well, an _innocent_ life, anyway."

"I'm _not_-!"

"Can't say the same for the White Fang, though," Barrett continued. "I mean, really. Executing board members of the Schnee Dust Company." He paused. "Oh right…shady company. Never mind."

"Listen-!"

"Now that I think about it, aren't you friends with a Schnee?"

Blake tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Right…Weiss Schnee." He smiled. "Quite the brat, if you ask me."

Blake was starting to lose her patience with this man.

"Though…I'M AFRAID I"VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!"

Blake remained silent.

"She and your other friends might have accepted you for who you are, but who's to say everyone else will?"

Blake grit her teeth…then Barrett leaned down towards her (despite the sword at his throat) and said some _very_ familiar words.

"You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?"

Those words…those words were said by a criminal who was using the White Fang for his own purposes (and possibly for purposes of other people)…a criminal who wore a bowler hat and used a cane for a weapon….

Roman Torchwick.

He had said those exact same words back on the train before the breach….

Snap.

Having had enough, Blake withdrew Gambol Shroud…

"People will never forget-."

**POW!**

"AGH!"

And delivered a hard right to Barrett's face.

Barrett was sent flying towards the other end of the floor, coming to a hard stop at the base of a window.

"Ugh."

Barrett shook his head. That girl hit _hard_. He checked his face and felt a sharp pain on his nose. He hissed. It appeared his nose was broken. Holding it carefully, he stood up and glared at Blake, who glared right back.

"Oh, so you think you're all that cause you got a hit on me?"

Blake said nothing in response.

"Well then…take a look at this."

He pulled out…a _very_ familiar book.

Blake's eyes widened in shock. Checking herself, she found that her Ninjas of Love book was nowhere to be found. When had he taken it from her?

"Give it back," she snarled.

Barrett grinned. "Now why would I do that…when I can just toss it out the window?"

Blake pulled out her weapon in its gun mode and pointed it at Barrett. "Try it and see what happens."

Silence.

…

…

…

…

"Oh alright fine…I'm a read it, though." He proceeded to open the book to a random page.

"W-Wait! DON'T-!"

_After proclaiming his love for the woman before her, Akimoto proceeded to remove his clothing, revealing his throbbing mem-_

Barrett _immediately _closed the book and looked at Blake incredulously. "You actually read this smut?!"

"IT'S NOT SMUT! IT"S CREATIVE LITERATURE!"

Barrett was not convinced. "Wow…on second thought, I was right the first time. I'm gonna through it out the window."

And that is exactly what he did.

"NO!"

Blake rushed towards the window and held her hand out, though it was futile. The book had already made a fair distance to the ground…into a water fountain.

Blake was silent, her entire body still.

…

…

…

She slowly turned to Barrett and had a demonic look on her face.

"**BURN HERETIC!**"

She lunged at Barrett, her hands ready to claw his face in-

**POW!**

-only to be on the receiving end of a Bull Hammer, courtesy of Bad News Barrett.

She fell to the floor, unconscious.

Barrett knelt down and scowled. "Damn cat-." He winced. "Okay, bad choice of words."

Barrett was a troll and a jerk to people, but he was _not_ a racist…that's the only good thing about him…well, that and his epic beard and accent.

He scooped up Gambol Shroud and examined it. "A gun, a katana, and a _very_ sharp sheath…the ribbon's a bit much, though that's just me."

He wiped his fingerprints of Gambol Shroud and placed it back near Blake.

He turned…and found the same random student that continually showed up whenever Barrett knocks someone out.

"You're out of the infirmary already?" Barrett asked.

The random student shrugged. "Wasn't that deep of a wound. Plus, I have my Aura to help the healing."

_Aura._ Barrett thought. He felt his nose again and hissed in pain. _Might need to see about acquiring this "Aura". _Especially_ when it comes to who I'm confronting next._

"Well…you know what to do." And with that, Barrett banged his gavel on the student's head ("Hey!"), raised his arms in victory, and walked away.

The student, rubbing his cranium to ease the pain, looked at the retreating man, then at an unconscious Blake.

"I wonder if this will become a trend," the student said to himself. He then picked up Blake bridal-style and proceeded towards the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. Barrett got wrecked while Blake got knocked the fuck out. Also…Bad News Barrett with an Aura? It can't be!**

**But it is. He's gonna need it…**_**especially**_** since the next person he's gonna confront is the resident blonde brawler known as Yang Xiao Long. Let's face it, if he would get hit by her a couple of times, he wouldn't be sent to the infirmary…he'd be sent to the morgue.**

**So, there **_**might**_** be a short chapter (omake) involving him getting an Aura before his confrontation with Yang. How will he get it, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**If you like this, be sure to follow and fav. Also, review. If you have nothing else better to do, be sure to check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Well, that's all for now.**

**LATERS!**


	4. Aura with Glynda Goodwitch

**A/N: Well…it's certainly been a while. **

**Sorry this took so long. Life happened and I had other stories to deal with. And this chapter turned out to **_**not**_** be a short omake. Oh well.**

**Anyway, let's get rolling!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. WWE and its wrestler's belong to Vince McMahon._

* * *

**Aura with Glynda Goodwitch**

* * *

Glynda wasn't having a good day.

On top of all the paperwork that came with being a teacher and assistant to the Headmaster, she now had to investigate the attacks on three members of Team RWBY: Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

They were each in the infirmary, unconscious at the moment and possibly needing rest for quite a while due to concussions.

Having to calm down an irate Yang Xiao Long wasn't much fun either.

Glynda had been told by the nurse that the three girls had been brought in by a random student. Figuring that this student had seen the attacker, she asked for the student's name….

Only the nurse didn't know who it was, nor did she have a file on the boy.

…

…

…

Wonderful. Not only did she have to find the attacker, but she had to deal with an unknown student on school grounds.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Glynda pulled out her scroll to check the message she received. Apparently there was a visitor in the Headmaster's office. And since Ozpin was currently out, Glynda would have to deal with the visitor.

Glynda massaged her temples.

Today was just not her day.

* * *

Glynda impatiently tapped her foot as the elevator rose to the Headmaster's office. She planned on making sure that whatever business was to be had would be taken care of quickly.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped into the clockwork office. Her eyes scanned the room for whoever she was to meet…only to find no one. Though she did notice the Headmasters seat facing away from her.

She frowned. "If you are in the Headmaster's seat, I _highly_ suggest getting off it before I remove you."

A chuckle came from the seat. "It's about bloody time someone showed up."

The seat turned to reveal a man in a formal black suit. He looked well-built and had a full clean shaven beard.

In all honesty, both were taken aback with each other.

Glynda couldn't help but (inwardly) admit that the man before her looked rather…handsome.

Barrett, in turn, found the woman before him rather…attractive.

Both shook their heads in the hopes the other didn't notice the staring.

Barrett stood from the headmaster's chair and cleared his throat.

"So…you're the one I'm speaking to."

"Correct," Glynda nodded. "Now, I'm rather busy at the moment, so let's get to it. What business do you have at Beacon?"

"Straight to the point," Barrett smirked. "I like that in a woman."

Glynda scowled, yet pink dusted her cheeks. "Why are you here?"

"Right, right. Well first off, the names Bad News Barrett."

"Glynda Goodwitch."

_She doesn't seem anything like the Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz._

"Quite the name…I'm here because word is you and the Headmaster are dealing with forces that are conspiring against the Kingdoms."

"How do you kn-?"

"I keep an open ear," Barrett half-lied. "Now, you're looking for those who are working with Torchwick and the White Fang, correct?"

Glynda nodded.

"Well…." Barrett pulled out a file. "I happen to have their names…and photos to identify them."

Glynda eyed the file before looking at Barrett. "How can I be sure what you have is valid?"

"Oh, it's valid."

Glynda stared at him…before reaching for the file.

"Ah, ah, ah." Barrett pulled the file away. "I require something first before I can give you the information."

Glynda scowled. "And what might that be?"

Barrett smirked. "Oh, it's nothing big, like money or whatever people ask for. You see, what I'm asking for is something rather simple." He caressed her cheek with his hand. "Something you can actually give me right now, actually."

Glynda visibly blushed. He wasn't going to ask if-

"I want you to unlock my Aura."

…Oh. Glynda thought he'd ask for…never mind what she thought. Also, let the record show that she'd never admit she was disappointed he didn't ask for what she thought he would ask.

"May I ask why you want this in exchange?"

"Well…." Barrett chewed his lip. "Think of it in the sense that we mutually benefit from this. You get the names of the "bad guys" in exchange for something as simple as unlocking one's Aura. It's a win-win, really."

Glynda had to admit: he was right. A simple task for much needed information was indeed win-win.

And yet….

"Why couldn't you have your Aura unlocked before by someone else?"

Barrett paused to think of a convincing lie. "…Let's just say my parents never approved."

Hopefully she bought it.

"…I see."

Looks like she did.

"But again, how can I be sure your information is valid?"

Barrett thought that one over…and decided he needed to take a gamble.

"Tell you what? I'll give you the information and you decide if these people are worth investigating, which I'm sure you will since the people have already infiltrated the academy."

Glynda looked surprised.

"And if you find this warrants investigation, then you unlock my Aura. If not, then obviously I've wasted your time and you can kindly kick me out."

Barrett waved the file in front of her. "Well?"

…

…

…

She gave him a pointed look. "If I find you've wasted my time, I'll send you flying out the window…this window right here in fact." She gestured to the window to her right (Barret's left).

Barrett chuckled nervously. "Well…good thing this _won't _be a waste of your time."

He opened the file and placed four separate photos with sticky notes that contained a name.

"Here they are," Barrett revealed. "Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan."

She looked over the photos…yes. She recognized two of the students, Mercury and Emerald. Something about the Cinder woman seemed familiar, yet when it came to the fourth one….

"I'm afraid I don't recognize this Neopolitan," Gynda said.

Barrett chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't. Not with her disguise and all."

"What?"

Barrett flipped the photo to reveal _another_ photo, this one of the student she recognized: a short girl with black ponytails and green eyes.

"You see, her Semblance has something to do with illusions. She disguises herself as this, while she actually-." Barrett flips the photo back and gestures to the ice cream themed girl in it. "-looks like this. Fun fact, some of your students have come into contact with this woman during their…excursions."

Oh, Glynda could already guess which students he was referring to.

"Another fun fact…you and one of those students, a Ruby Rose, actually came across this Cinder woman before the school year."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Did we?"

"Yes…when you first met Miss Rose, I believe. You fought this woman that night."

Was that right? Glynda took a careful look at the picture of Cinder Fall. There wasn't really anything to compare to the woman she fought that night, especially since Glynda didn't get a good look at that woman's face….

No, wait. Those eyes…those fiery eyes. _That_ she remembered. And this "Cinder" had the same eyes.

Not exactly something concrete, but….

"Alright," Glynda admitted. "This _does_ warrant some investigating."

Barrett grinned and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful. Looks like I _won't_ be flung out the window."

"Indeed…such a shame."

"…I'm sure you don't mean that."

"Believe what you will."

Barrett cleared his throat and changed topic. "Right, well if that's all in order, I believe you should keep your end of the bargain."

Glynda sighed. "Right…unlocking your Aura. If you would close your eyes, hold still, and concentrate…"

He did so as Glynda placed one hand on Barrett's cheek and the other on his chest. Both blushed for different reasons: Barrett because her hands were on him…and the one on his cheek felt warm, and Glynda because she could feel the muscle despite the suit. She began to recite a chant.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Barrett glowed for a few moments while Glynda hunched slightly, as though tired. He opened his eyes and noticed her current state.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for some reason as he held out a hand.

Glynda nodded, waving the hand away as she stood. "Yes, I'm fine. I unlocked your Aura using my own, which can be tiring. But the energy that protects you is your own."

Barrett looked at his hands, amazed at the glow until it disappeared.

_Imagine if I wrestled with my Aura active._

Barrett would be unstoppable…but that was for another time.

Right now….

"So what now?"

"Now," Glynda responded, turning away to leave. "You may take your leave while I investigate these four "supposed" students."

She still had _another_ unknown student to deal with, as well as an assailant, but if these four "students" were involved with Torchwick and the White Fang, they needed to be dealt with immediately.

Barrett subtly followed Glynda, rearing his elbow. "Actually, you might not be able to act on the information just yet."

She turned back to him. "And why wou-?"

**POW!**

The disciplinarian never got to finish her question, for Bad News Barrett delivered a Bull Hammer to her head, effectively knocking her unconscious.

He knelt down and smirked. "Because you're currently unconscious, Miss Goodwitch."

He paused. "…Bollocks, I didn't use my catchphrase." He shrugged. "Oh well, the moment is lost now."

He stood up and walked to the elevator. As he was about to push the call button….

"…Damn it."

He went back and scooped up Glynda bridal-style and walked to the Headmaster's chair. Barrett carefully sat her on the seat in a comfortable position. As he did, he realized he was quite close to Glynda. He took note of how peaceful she looked.

_Damn it, Barrett! You can't think like that!_

Even so, he couldn't resist brushing her hair behind her ear, marveling at her beauty.

He suddenly found himself leaning towards her-

"Am I interrupting something?"

Embarrassed, Barrett immediately straightened and turned to the sound of the voice. It belonged to the student who showed up whenever Barrett knocked someone out. The same student that was apparently not a real student and was here for unknown reasons.

Not that Barrett knew this. He simply thought he was just that: a student.

"It not what it looks like," Barrett attempted to defend himself.

"Really?" the "student" sarcastically asked. "Because it looked like you were trying to steal a kiss from Miss Goodwitch there while she was unconscious." He hummed. "Didn't think you were into woman with the librarian look."

"I-I wasn't trying to do anything!" Barrett denied a little too hastily. "I was just…uh…making sure she sat comfortably! Yeah, that's it!"

The "student" clearly didn't believe him. "Right~."

Barrett pulled out his mallet. "Want me to bonk you on the head again?"

The "student" raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll drop it."

"Good."

Barrett put away the mallet and made for the elevator. He paused near the "student"…pulled out the mallet and bonked him three times.

"Ow, ow, ow! What the hell?! I dropped the matter!"

"I didn't get to use my catchphrase," Barrett shrugged.

He entered the elevator and the doors closed taking him to his destination.

Meanwhile, the "student" gazed at the unconscious Glynda.

"Looks like you'll be out for quite a while." He grinned. "Good thing too. Can't have you interfering just yet."

And like that, the "student" disappeared in a flash of light, leaving an unconscious Glynda alone.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Barrett has an Aura, which means he'll be able to better deal with Yang and the other people he confronts. Does this mean he'll have a Semblance? Yes, but considering how discovering one's Semblance takes time...not sure it'll be a thing. Perhaps in the sequel-**

**Whoops, wasn't supposed to say that, especially _this_ early.**

**Also…did I just hint at Barrett/Glynda? Perhaps. Was it just for fun, or will it be a thing? Who knows? I do, but nothing's concrete. Hell, it could be Glynda, Raven (not really) Winter, Cinder, or Neo (I believe she's older than she looks).**

**Then again, I could just leave it as teases and not pair Barrett with anyone. The way this story's meant to be, a pairing seems highly unlikely….**

**Oh well, depends where my writing takes me.**

**Anyway, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav for future updates. Leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter. If you have an idea as to a possible Semblance for Barrett, leave that in a review as well. And be sure to check out my other stories if you have time to kill, such as my RWBY/Halloween crossover "The Night They Met HIM!"**

**Yes…Halloween. As in Michael Myers. Fun times ahead for Team RWBY there.**

**Well, that's all for now. See you in the next update!**

**LATERS!**


	5. Cancellation

**A/N: Well…as Bad News Barrett would say:**

**I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME **_**BAD**_** NEWS!**

**This story is being discontinued….**

**Yeah, I know. In all honesty, I'd have liked to get Barrett to give the Bull Hammer to **_**several **_**other students, but it just wasn't meant to be.**

**Here's a rundown of what I'd have liked to happen.**

* * *

**Rundown**

Barrett meets Yang and they have a quick spar.

Barrett trolls Yang and gets her angry.

He Bull Hammers her.

He meets other people one by one: Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, CFVY (at once), Cinder and her two cronies, Ozpin, Winter, Raven, Neo, etc.

He gives them all (except Cinder and her cronies) a Bull Hammer.

He winds up getting cornered by all of them, but is able to manipulate them into making it a "fair" fight and have only one of them fight him.

They elect Yang.

A makeshift wrestling ring is made and Barrett and Yang go at it.

He wins via secret outside interference from Cinder and her cronies.

Barrett hightails it out of there to the portal he used to get her.

Barrett returns to WWE and puts it all behind him….

However, that mysterious student wants to be amused more, so he keeps the portal active, allowing those of Remnant to come to Earth.

* * *

**And that's it.**

**Had I been able to do all that, there would've been a sequel, which would've gone like this.**

* * *

Those of Remnant come to Earth to find Barrett, but WWE management decides to hide him, which would lead to a WWE vs. RWBY characters kind of thing. Matches between Superstars and the RWBY characters.

Some matches would've been where I force Jaune to fight the giants of WWE (Mark Henry, Great Khali, Big Show) and lose…then have him fight Hornswoggle and lose to him via interference from the giants.

As several other matches escalate, there is a divide among Superstars that begins when Kevin Owens takes on Ruby Rose and goes…a little too far. Sami Zayn intervenes to save her.

A Civil War breaks out, which eventually leads to Superstars lead by the Authority, Superstars led by Sami Zayn and Ruby Rose, and those of Remnant standing off in a promo that could break out in a massive triple threat brawl.

But then….

GOD SAVE OUT QUEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Wade Barrett makes his return.

Most are shocked, but those of Remnant are ecstatic that the man they were looking for has finally decided to stop running.

Barrett removes a part of his suit as he walks to the ring. Yang takes the initiative and launches herself at the man….

Only to get a Bull Hammer in midair.

Barrett hypes up the crowd and talks trash to the other Remnans.

A match is made for Wreslemania between Wade Barrett and Yang Xiao Long.

Much hype is made for this dispute to finally be settled.

The match occurs.

It is close because Barrett has an Aura (and a Semblance he discovered while hiding). In the end….

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know who I would've had won. But still, it would've been a good story.**

**Fear not, though! For the troll that is Bad News Barrett will not be gone for good!**

**You see, I plan on doing a different RWBY/Wrestling crossover entitled: RWBY/WWE Moments.**

**Basically, **_**very **_**short chapters of moments between RWBY characters and WWE superstars, whether it be a promo, a meeting between characters such as Dean Ambrose and Nora Valkyrie, and maybe even a wrestling match or two. Who knows?**

**And Bad News Barrett will make his return in one of these moments. That's a guarantee.**

**I'll update this one final time to announce the new RWBY/WWE Moments fic.**

**Sorry I couldn't finish this, but my interests lie elsewhere.**

**See you all in my other stories.**

**LATERS!**


End file.
